The present invention pertains generally to a holder for adjustably mounting a tube wringing device to permit single handed operation of the device.
The tube wringing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,213, and modified forms thereof, have been in wide use in the United States and abroad. Briefly, the tube wringing device comprises a pair of toothed rollers each carried by a handle frame with the handle frames pivotally joined to permit closing of the rollers into engagement against a collapsible tube preliminary to incremental passage of the tube by roller rotation to expel tube contents. The handle frames each include a handle grip, remotely disposed from the rollers, for grasping by one hand manually biasing of the coacting rollers toward one another to assure full collapsing of the tube during passage therepast. A turning key is provided on one of the rollers for finger actuation. Accordingly, the tube wringing device as disclosed in the above patent requires both of the user's hands for operation. The two handed operation of the tube wringing device is entirely satisfactory for the majority of uses which may range from the collapsing of toothpaste tubes to tubes containing caulking material, adhesives, dental impression material, oil paints, etc.,. A need has arisen for one handed operation of the tube wringing device to permit the operator to manually hold and position the article onto which the tube contents are being applied. For example, certain electronic and electrical assembly work dictates that a minute amount of tube contained material be precisely applied to the work. Such is extremely difficult when the tube wringing device is manually held.